This invention relates to single-stranded ligand-binding DNA molecules and methods for the identification and isolation of these and catalytic DNA molecules.
ATP is an important substrate in biological reactions, and adenosine is a component of many biological cofactors. The isolation of receptors for ATP could be used in the design of molecules utilizing the stored energy in the adenyl phosphate bond to carry out desired catalytic activities.